


What About The Assignment?

by Dhivya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhivya/pseuds/Dhivya
Summary: First of all, I don't know how to write summaries. Secondly, I'm back at it again with the late night horny smutshots except I took three days to finish this because I got braindead and hastily finished it rn at 4am ffs goodnight I have a full day of class tomorrow see yall in another 4 months or something also I'm so sorry if it seems ooc? I haven't gotten used to writing yet, I think. If school doesn't beat me up too much I'll make a proper fic I swear
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	What About The Assignment?

We were supposed to be working on an assignment together, Riddle thought. So why is it I'm pinned down to Floyd's bed while his hands explore every inch of my body? After binding Riddle's hands over his head with his own necktie, Floyd undid the other boy's shirt buttons and trailed his icy fingertips all over his body. As his fingers reached his chest, Riddle's body arched upwards, his breath hitching.

"Ah?" A wide smirk spread across Floyd's face as he leant forward. Riddle could feel his hot breath on his chest, nearing his neck. Then something wet. Cold. He gripped the bed sheets as Floyd's long thick tongue trailed the nape of his neck to his nipples, toying them with his tongue before giving them a small nip. He let his hands play around Riddle's chest as he brought the attention of his mouth back to his neck. Floyd trailed wet sloppy kisses and bites here and there, leaving tasteful marks on his neck.

"H-hey not there-!" Riddle gasped as he felt sharp teeth sink into his jawline. Floyd licked the fresh teeth marks. "Eeh? You're no fun," he pouted as he went back to trailing bites and kisses along his neck, going downwards to his collarbone.

A small chuckle escaped Floyd's lips and he straighted up and spread Riddle's legs apart, slowly starting to unbuckle his belt. Riddle could feel the tips of his ears getting hot, and he could only imagine the redness of his face as Floyd slid his pants off. He buried his face into his arm as Floyd wrapped his tongue- how long exactly was it?- around his stiff member.

In between the wet licking, Floyd giggled. "What's so funny?" Riddle asked, almost out of breath from the sensation below his waist. He kissed the tip, causing Riddle to flinch a bit. "Every part of you really is small and cute, huh~?" Floyd responded with a coy smile as he went back into taking Riddle in his mouth.

"Huh- wha? You bast- ah-!" Riddle cut himself short with his own moans as Floyd started sucking, messily and hungrily. His sharp teeth grated against him, making Riddle moan a bit too loudly. He immediately bit onto the sleeve of his shirt in an attempt to mute the lewd noises he was making. 

"Nngh, F-Floyd I-" he panted, his mouth dry from so much breathy moaning. He gasped as he released on the bed, a bit on Floyd. Floyd simply licked his lips. "Ah, what a sweet taste," he said as he coiled his dripping wet tongue around his index and middle fingers. He leaned forward, his hot breath mingling with Riddle's.

Riddle leaned in for a kiss, his hands from which the necktie had loosened around wrapped around Floyd's neck, clawing into his vest. Floyd returned the gesture with much more tongue as he thrusted a finger inside. Their moans mixed with the sloppy sucking of each others tongues. Occasionally their teeth would clash but neither of them minded, too lost in the ecstasy.

As Floyd pulled his fingers out, Riddle felt his legs move on their own as they locked around his waist. Floyd unzipped his pants and teased him, rubbing his hard cock against Riddle, precum connecting the two.

Riddle brought Floyd's face closer to his as his legs tightened around his waist. "Just stick it in already," he whined, averting his eyes.

"Y~es~"

The hot sensation from which they connected made Riddle's mind go blank, the grip he had on Floyd's vest tightening to the point his knuckles turned white. Floyd cradled Riddle close to him, panting heavily with each deep thrust, accompanied by Riddle's loud and slurred moans. While his thrusts were sloppy and rough, his hands tenderly held Riddle close, as if he were fragile.

Their lips met again in a rough kiss, Floyd constantly leaving small bites on Riddle's lips as he moaned breathlessly. His tongue explored every corner of Riddle's mouth, and for a brief moment Riddle thought he was gonna die at the rate Floyd's thick tongue filled his mouth, almost hitting the back of his throat.

Floyd pulled back from the suffocating kiss, breathing hard as he locked eyes with Riddle, pushing the hair that stuck to his damp face away. His momentum dropped as he held Riddle's cheek and briefly smiled.

"Goldfish-chan, you're so cute like this."

And for a moment he felt his heart skipped a beat. Unable to say a word, Riddle just held him tight, burrowing his face into the crevice of Floyd's neck.

Floyd picked up the pace again, sinking his teeth into Riddle's collarbone to suppress his moans. Any cute, fluffy thoughts Riddle had were immediately pushed away by the hard pounding again. He could feel Floyd burning up inside of him.

Without warning Floyd came, his orgasm causing him to moan lowly into Riddle's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He pulled out and laid down next to Riddle, both of them a panting mess. He wiped a stray tear from his face and pulled the smaller boy close to his chest. Riddle could hear Floyd's chest beating softly, a calming rhythm despite the wildness from before. He clung onto his shirt, his eyelids getting heavy. Floyd noticed and giggled, holding Riddle tight, his leg wrapping Riddle's body.

"Goodnight, little goldfish."

Just as Floyd was ready to doze off, Riddle got up.

"We still have that assignment to work on, Floyd."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't know how to write summaries. Secondly, I'm back at it again with the late night horny smutshots except I took three days to finish this because I got braindead and hastily finished it rn at 4am ffs goodnight I have a full day of class tomorrow see yall in another 4 months or something also I'm so sorry if it seems ooc? I haven't gotten used to writing yet, I think. If school doesn't beat me up too much I'll make a proper fic I swear


End file.
